Map data stored in digital map databases frequently represents linear features, such as roads, train lines, boundaries (recreational, political, land), supply lines etc., as shaped lines. A shaped line 100 is defined by two or more shape points 110, 120, 130, 140, 150 connected by straight lines or chords, as shown in FIG. 1. The shape points 110, 120, 130, 140, 150 may have been derived from measurements made of the feature using, for example, GPS-based equipment. However, various problems have been identified with representations of linear features, particularly in map databases.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.